Eds vs Zombies
Eds vs Zombies is a first person shooter, arcade mode of Ed, ODST, n Eddy. On campaign mode, the player takes control of the leader of 3 or 4 characters, to be trapped in some place, then Zombies show up. The players need to beat a groups campaign mission to unlock levels, Characters and stages. Beat every groups campaign misson to unlock John, a highly operative soldier who always assits on helping out, killing zombies and a whole lot of other stuff I don't know about. Characters ﻿ John Ed Edd Eddy Jonny Kevin Rolf Jimmy Sarah Nazz Eddy's Brother The Kankers are playable in this mode. May Marie Lee Weapons Assault rifle Battle rifle DMR SMG Shotgun Grenade launcher Sniper Rifle M-16 assualt rifle Barret 50 cal. Sniper rifle FAL rifle Spas-12 Shotgun Mini uzi SMG Campaign, Group 1's intro May: Sounds like someones breaking in! Edd: It's just the storm, May. Sit down! (Window breaks, and zombies scream) Ed: Holy Macaral!!!! Nazz: Looks like the school's been breached! Edd: Zombies! Ed: What should we do? Edd: Our capacity has to be massive, and escape. (Slams hand on wall, and reveals a weapons locker) Edd: Ladies and Gentlemen, Lock and load! Ed: Oh boi! Nazz: Any last words, Double d? May: Any terms for when we get out of here? Edd: Do not pray for easy lives my friends, pray to be stronger people! (loads weapons) Peach Creek Jr High The cafiteria: Zombies want a meal they can't get, they would get fast-food instead of unarmed food. The principal's office: It plays a vital role, which means the principal goes crazy and attempts to call the zombies to kill the characters, then becomes a zombie himself. The hallway﻿: Zombies run in the halls, it's the Zombie-killing Hall moniters to stop this craziness! The gym: Ever thought about a zombie climbing the rope, use a molotov and watch a zombie burn on the rope. The fitness test: Every thought what would happen if a zombie took a fitness test, while trying to kill the 4 characters? The parking lot: Locate the retro van and drive on outta the school's parking lot. Group 2's intro Eddy: We proved our inocence, so Rolf, you should know never to mess with me. Rolf: Cash-crazed ed-boy had a robot? Jonny: No, Double d had the robot, Rolf. Lee: I missed that. Jonny: Lee Kanker, you helped Jimmy with his revenge in the first level of this game, and I acted crazy at the last level. Now we invited you here... Eddy: In good faith. Jonny: In good faith, to sort this thing out. Lee: And why is the foreign guy here, he had to keep quiet. Eddy: Like JFK would say, "Forgive your enemies, but remember their names." Rolf: Is you parents knocking on the door? Eddy: No, it's just the storm, Rolf, besides my parents are never home. (Room door busts open and zombies scream) Rolf: Slahou!! Jonny: Zombies!! (Eddy crawls under his bed, and opens a weapon locker) Eddy: People, Lock and load! Lee: Guns, just like my sharp-shooter of a dad. Eddy: Kill all zombies, that's my offical instructions. Eddy's house Eddy's room: it's where they start out from, and fight their way through the house to the kitchen. Kitchen: Want food? Make some zombie blood, puke, guts, and 20 other organs you won't reconize. Eddy's brothers room: Find the key to Eddy's brother's car, and locate the engine for the car and drive it outta there. Group 3's intro﻿ Sarah: Jimmy, they were just walking away, after the wedgie. Jimmy: I couldn't just stand there and make them get away with it, and why is Eddy's brother here, his brother gave me the wedgie. Eddy's brother: He's always the trouble making eddy, giving people wedgies and all. Sarah: You never thought that eddy would trigger Jimmy's dark-side! Jimmy: Someones breaking in!! Eddy's brother: It's just the storm, kid. (Zombies scream) Sarah: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Jimmy: Sarah, get down! Eddy's brother: More like get up, those are zombies, we need to take this to a new level! (Flips table over and a gun table shows) Eddy's brother: Lock and load! Sarah: I hope my Mom won't see me with this, or else I'll have to live with my Aunt. Jimmy: Let's do this! Eddy's brother: Let's play "Uncle" with the zombies! Mondo-a-go-go Whale trailer: Home of Eddy's brother and perfect place of re-stocking. Coaster: Turn on the coaster and fight your way through the zombies. Break the Corn dog stands to get either an ammo clip, a new weapon, or a powerup. Ferris wheel: Try the ferris wheel, go on ahead, but bring a gun, zombies will try to kill you. Boat dock: Find a boat, get it working, and find a river that goes to the swamp. Group 4's intro and first encounter of John Kevin: How come you had to help out Fluffy's plan? Marie: He'd give us the eds. Kevin: What's that? Marie: What's what? (Kevin points to a metal light blue-glowing object) Kevin: Looks like some kind of Cryo pod. Marie: The guy inside is alive. (Opens Cryo pod) Kevin: Dude, are you okay? John: Maybe, my head hurts, but I can walk this off. Kevin: What's your name? John: My name is John, I'm a soldier. Marie: At what age? John: I'm 15 years old. Kevin: A 15 year old, as a soldier! John: Wait, I hear something. Kevin: What is it? John: That stench, I smelt it before. Marie: What should we do? John: Look in my pod, I have a stash of weapons, Zombies are coming, they know of my existance. Kevin: Any last words, dude? John: Let's rock. Junkyard Cranes: The Zombies will come in by the cranes when they attack, destroy the cranes to stop them. Factory: Find a rocket launcher near the factory, it could help on killing hundreds of zombies. Car cruncher: Find the control panel, to activate the car crunchers. The perfect trap! The bike: Find Kevin's bike, modify it, to hold 3 people and get the heck outta there! Multiplayer mode Multiplayer mode: If you completed every groups campaign misson and unlocked John, the characters will appear on the selection screen. But the player could only pick 4 Characters, and choose 1 location. Unlocking John John is a battle hardened, 15 year old soldier who signed on, because of his father. It is unknown how he got into the cryo pod, but the only way for the player to unlock him, is to beat every groups campaign misson, and the player can't beat the last campaign misson to get John. It has to be exactly all campaign missons, in aracde mode. Cheats God mode: To get god mode, go to the options menu and enter, "DOA," and every character is indestructable. Spartan laser: To unlock the Spartan Laser weapon, Enter the code, "Shoop Da Whoop," and prepare to fire the laser. Chain gun: To unlock chain gun, enter the code, "Shower of bullets," and prepare to start a bulletstorm. Armor menu: To access the armor menu, enter the code, "I want armor," and you can choose the armors for your characters. Dance: To unlock dance, enter the code, "Thriller," and the zombies will be destracted. Trivia: *Jonny broke the forth wall by saying, "on the first level of this game, and I acted crazy on the last level." *The Crazy principal is based on the crazy "Church guy fom Left 4 Dead." *John is my name, I put him in there as a highly operative Super soldier. Category:Games Category:Crossovers